The Great Duckling Adventure
by Leo Sky
Summary: There's ducks in the Outer Senshi household! Oh dear...What's Haruka planning to do to those poor little creatures? Read to find out!


_Hehe_…_Okay, um…This isn't just some random thing I came up with! Hope you guys enjoy it._

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Sailor Moon._

Haruka and Hotaru were home alone in the Outer household. Setsuna and Michiru decided it would be nice if they went shopping together. Hotaru was expecting Chibiusa to come over; of course she would be accompanied by Usagi, their future queen. Hotaru was outside when she heard some screaming then rustling in the bushes. She was about to go investigate it when she heard someone call her name.

"Hotaru-chan!"

She turned around to see her pink haired friend. "Chibiusa-chan!"

"What you up to?" Chibiusa asked hugging her friend.

Hotaru was about to reply when they heard the rustling in the bushes again.

"Hotaru-chan, what was that?" Chibiusa asked now clinging to her best friend.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out." Hotaru said and Chibiusa nodded in agreement. The rustling increased as they got nearer. Once they got next to the bush Hotaru turned to Chibiusa, "On the count of three we'll look inside and see what's in there. Ready? One, two…THREE!"

They opened up the bush and something jumped out at them making them scream. Haruka and Usagi heard the screams from inside the house and ran outside.

"What's going on?" Haruka asked once they were outside. They looked at the girls, who were now laughing and chasing baby ducks around the yard.

"Look Haruka-papa! Baby ducks! We've got baby ducks in out backyard!" Hotaru shrieked happily chasing two of the baby ducks around.

"They're so kawaii!" Usagi said going dreamy-eyed looking at the ducklings. "Let me get one!" With that, Usagi took off chasing after the ducklings. Haruka sweatdropped at the sight. Haruka was about to turn around and go back inside when she felt something run across her feet. She looked in the direction it went and saw it was a duckling. It looked up at her and started quacking at her.

"Oi, oi little duck. What do you want from me?" Haruka asked kneeling at it. It just quacked at her again. Haruka went to pick it up when it jumped in the air and hit Haruka in the face with its webbed feet knocking her to the ground. Haruka regained her composure, sat up, and looked at the little duckling that was now running away quacking as if laughing at her.

"That's it! You're becoming dinner tonight!" Haruka screamed jumping to her feet and chasing after the duckling.

"I almost got it!" Chibiusa said chasing after the duckling that caught her eye, her jumped at it but the duckling jumped up and ran in the other direction making Chibiusa meet the ground roughly. Hotaru and Usagi attempted the same thing but met the same fate as Chibiusa. As for Haruka, she had the little duckling cornered.

"Heh heh…There is no escape now." Haruka said leaning over to get the duckling, before the duckling even had a chance it was in Haruka's hands.

"Haruka-san, sugoi!" Usagi called out from her place on the ground.

Haruka smirked a bit and said, "It was nothing."

She then heard a bunch of little quacks. Haruka looked down to find the ducklings five siblings surrounding her. Inching towards her rather fast, Haruka was starting to get scared.

"Oi…Nice ducks…Nice, kawaii, little duckies. Nice…Oi! Yamette! Yamette! YAMETTE!" Haruka was tackled to the ground by six little ducklings. Hotaru, Chibiusa, and Usagi sweatdropped at the sight.

"Who would have ever thought? The all mighty Sailor Uranus being tackled to the ground by animals nearly 3 inches her own size."

Usagi, Chibiusa, and Hotaru to see Michiru giggling and Setsuna shaking her head. The ducklings stopped their attack on Haruka and turned around looking at Michiru and Setsuna. Forming a line, the made their way over to them. Haruka sat up, slightly twitching.

"Oh, they're so kawaii!" Michiru said picking one up.

"Hai, hai!" Setsuna said picking two up herself. Usagi, Chibiusa, and Hotaru went over to the two older women and started petting the little ducklings. Haruka got up and started making her way back into the house.

"Haruka-papa?" Hotaru questioned as she saw her papa going back into their house.

On her way in, Haruka said, "Don't be surprised that by the time Usagi-chan becomes queen all the ducks will be extinct." With that, she disappeared into the Outer Senshi household leaving Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Chibiusa, and Usagi outside sweatdropping at the tall blonde.

_Okay, so it is just some crazy idea I came up with! So what! I know it may not be that good but yeah! I just wanted to write something! Like it, hate it, what the hell is wrong with me mentally? Tell me in review onegai!_


End file.
